The present invention relates to a lock mechanism for use within a window assembly, and in particular to a lock mechanism that prevents accidental damage to the window assembly during operation thereof.
Window assemblies and lock mechanisms for securing window assemblies, particularly single and double hung window sash assemblies, are used frequently in residential and commercial building structures. These lock mechanisms frequently include a deployable catch member that is operative between an engaged position and a disengaged position. The disengaged position allows a window assembly to be opened. The engaged position prohibits opening of the window assembly because the catch member is inserted into a lock keeper.
A commonly acknowledged shortcoming in the currently available designs of single and double hung window sash lock mechanisms is that the catch member can be rotated to the locked position when the sash are in an opened position. Specifically, former designs have allowed the catch member to be rotated to the locked position when the sash are in an opened position. When this occurs, the catch member extends outwardly from the associated sash and into the path of the remaining sash thereby causing damage to the remaining sash, lock, lock keeper, etc. when the sash are moved to the closed position.
Accordingly, a lock mechanism that prevents the catch member from moving into the locked position when the window assembly is open would be useful and an improvement in the art.